poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Paradise Falls
' Return to Paradise Falls' is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades Summary When Shining Armor and Cadance share to Skyla about their adventure in Paradise Falls, Skyla wishes to go see Kevin the bird. So then the team decide to go back to Paradise Falls. After gathering supplies and gear, the team find that Stuingtion's Engines have rebuilt the famous zeppelin: "Hindenburg". filled with Helium instead of hydrogen and has Thomas and Twilight's team symbol instead of the Nazi symbol, while Kipper and his finds use a bench (with a bunch of balloons tied to it) They soon journey to Paradise Falls, but little do they know, that an old enemy seeks revenge. Plot Shining Armor and Cadance's story 4 weeks have gone by since our heroes find the Golden Gun. And Shining Armor and Cadance share to Skyla about their adventure in Paradise Falls and Skyla wishes she could go there. Later as Skyla sleeps, Shining Armor and Candace talk to the rest of the team about going back to Paradise Falls. Next morning/taking off Soon, next morning, as Skyla awake she came out to see everyone getting supplies together. She then asks herself: "What in Equestria is going on?". Yuna then comes up and explains that Skyla got her wish. And they're heading to Paradise Falls. And Stuingtion's engines shown our heroes that they rebuild the world famous zeppelin: Hindenburg. But filled with Helium instead of hydrogen and the Nazi logo replaced with Thomas and Twilight's team logo. Just then Kipper and friends came by, with a bunch of balloons. Then they put their balloons onto a bench. And soon everyone was ready and took off! Reuniting with Pazu and Sheeta/The storm! As the airship and bench fly high in the sky, Mako sees a kite-glider nearby. They get closer and there was Pazu and Sheeta! They then fly the kite-glider onto the airship, till Mako sees a dark cloud and there was a storm coming! Kipper then tries to turn the bench around but the wind's too strong. As the storm gets wild the screen turns black. At South America After that was over, Brian sees both the airship and bench are high above in the sky over clouds. So they decide to float down to see where they are. The Airship flies down while Kipper pops a few of the balloons. As they get close the ground there were rocks. Then the bench hits the ground, making Kipper and his friends fall off, but then it starts to fly away, and quickly Kipper grabs one of the ropes on it. And Tiger pulls him to safety, then as the fog clears, it was Paradise Falls! Skyla jumps around with joy, and tries climb up the rope. But she can't. But then Kipper decides they could walk the bench with them. Return of Muska Then in another part of South America, Muska has returned! And he plans to capture Sheeta, Kevin and her chicks. He then he hears our heroes. Skyla's encounter with Kevin Our heroes are now moving along in a forest when they decide to take a rest, while Skyla wonders off in the woods. As she does, she finds some footprints. After following them to a bush, she then starts eating a candy bar and then she hears something in the bushes. But when she looks, a huge beak starts eating her candy bar and then she comes back to the others with a giant bird. And tells them she found a bird. But then when she mentions it ate some of her candy bar, they take look and it was Kevin! Our heroes shock in happiness, at first Skyla's confused before they explain Kevin plays around with Skyla. As they both stop, they explain about Kevin, and Skyla was amazed. Muska's plan Meanwhile, with Muska, he was planning on capturing the bird and Sheeta with Deceptitrains on his back. As he has them prepare their own airship. And he sets off. Heading for Kevin's home As our heroes travel to Kevin's home, Skyla continues to give Kevin some of her candy bar. Then there was a call, which Kevin replied back to. It was Kevin's chicks. Then soon the Deceptitrains attack! And our heroes use their weapons against them as the evil robots try to get Kevin and Sheeta, but they make a run for it.(Kevin lets some of the team ride on her back) They manage to escape, only to find Kevin's leg injured. And Thomas lets her ride in is cab. As they continue for Kevin's birth. Arriving at the Birth/Captured! And soon they've arrived at Kevin's' birth and there, her chicks come out to greet them. But just then Muska's airship comes out from the sky and fires a net over Kevin and her chicks! And Muska walks out and captures Sheeta but before our heroes can do anything, a weighted net falls onto them, then Muska and his men take Sheeta, Kevin, and her chicks aboard the airship and take off! Skyla breaks down into tears, the team soon get free and decide they must head for the falls in order to determine the course they should take to get Kevin and Sheeta back. And soon they get to the falls. Skyla, Arnold, and Minka fly away. But as they determine the course they should take to catch up with Muska's airship. Yuna sees, Skyla, Arnold, and Minka flying away (with balloons tied on their bodies) and they fly away to save Kevin and Sheeta. Trivia *Gail Trent, Mitzi, Kipper, and his friends guest star in this film *This film has a "Disney's Up" twist in it *The Hindenburg makes an appearance in this film. *Pazu, Princess Sheeta and Colonel Muska will return in this movie. Scenes * Shining Armor and Cadance's story * Next morning/taking off * Reuniting with Pazu and Sheeta/The storm! *At South America *Return of Muska *Skyla's encounter with Kevin *Muska's plan *Heading for Kevin's home *Arriving at the Birth/Captured! * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey